onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Pirate Warriors
One Piece: Pirate Warriors is a One Piece related video game released in Japan on March 1, 2012, in Europe on September 21, 2012, and in South America on September 28, 2012 for the Sony PlayStation 3 with Namco Bandai and Tecmo Koei teaming up to create it and Omega Force, a subsidiary of Tecmo Koei, developing it. The game takes place from the East Blue Saga until the Return to Sabaody Arc. The title is made with the hopes of creating the "ultimate game", as developers claim that it personifies the "comrades" and Warriors themes in a grand adventure. This game is in honor of One Piece's 15th anniversary, starting back in 1997. While there was no announcement for the game's release outside of Japan, the name "One Piece: Pirate Warriors" had been copyrighted in America and Europe on 2/1/2012.http://www.saiyanisland.com/2012/02/namco-bandai-trademarks-pirate-warriors-with-us/ Namco Bandai confirmed that the game would heading overseas via their conference they had on 4/11/2012. The game was released on September 25, 2012.http://www.siliconera.com/2012/04/11/one-piece-pirate-warriors-stretching-to-north-america/ The game was released on a disc in Europe but was released digital in North America.http://www.facebook.com/NamcoBandai/posts/371639456211446 This is the first One Piece game to be released in North America without an English dub. It featured Japanese audio with English subtitles.https://twitter.com/shonenjump/status/210122830631796737 The sequel, One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, was developed by Namco Bandai within a year after the first game's release, and came out in Japan on March 20, 2013. The EU and NA versions later came out on August 30 and September 3 of the same year. Characters Playable characters can be used at any point in the game, support characters assist the player through a stage, enemies are bosses and cameo characters are featured exclusively in an opening movie or any other non-gameplay situation. Playable *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) *Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) December 9th 2011, Scan confirming Zoro and Sanji as playable characters *Usopp (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Sanji (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) *Nami (Pre-Timeskip) *Tony Tony Chopper (Pre-Timeskip)Scan confirming Chopper and Drum Island arc *Nico Robin (Pre-Timeskip) *Franky (Pre-Timeskip) *Brook (Pre-Timeskip) Scan confirming Brook, Ace, Hancock and Whitebeard *Portgas D. Ace *Edward Newgate *Boa Hancock (Pre-Timeskip) *Jinbe (Pre-Timeskip) Support *Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Nami (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Sanji (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Usopp/Sogeking (Pre-timeskip) *Cocoyashi Village Inhabitants *Tony Tony Chopper (Pre-timeskip) *Franky Family (same appearance as regular pirates present in the game as common enemies) *Franky (Pre-timeskip) *Brook (Pre-timeskip) *Buggy *Impel Down Prisoners *Galdino *Bentham *Jinbe *Crocodile *Whitebeard *Boa Hancock *Whitebeard Pirates *Portgas D. Ace *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-timeskip) Enemies *Buggy (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Dracule Mihawk (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Hachi (Boss) Pic confirming Hachi *Arlong (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *PX-5 (Boss) *Marines (Common Enemies) *Don Krieg (Boss) Game's scans confirming some of the boss characters *Arlong Pirates December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content (Common Enemies) *World Government Agents (Common Enemies) *Wapol (Boss) Scan confirming Chopper and Drum Island arc *Wapol Pirates (Common Enemies) *Lapahns (Mini Boss) *Crocodile (Boss) Scan confirming Crocodile, Wapol, Kaku and Lucci as bosses *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (Boss) *Mr. 3 (Boss) Scan confirming Aokiji, Magellan and boss mode *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-timeskip) (Boss) *Franky (Pre-timeskip) (Boss) *Blueno (Boss) *Rob Lucci: Leopard Form (Boss) *Kaku : Giraffe Form (Boss) *Jabra: Wolf Form (Boss) *Pacifistas (Mini-Boss) *Aokiji (Boss) *Hannyabal (Mini-Boss) *Minotaurus (Boss) *Magellan (Boss) *Sentomaru (Pre timeskip) (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Impel Down Guards (Common Enemies) *Akainu (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Kizaru (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Marshall D. Teach (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses Some of the strongest common enemies, who act as mini-bosses, resemble some of the characters from the series, despite deploying completely different abilities: *Club-Armed Mini-Bosses: Jozu, Blue Gorilla, Pickles *Sword-Armed Mini-Bosses: Scratchmen Apoo, Vista, Rakuyo *Spear-Armed Mini-Bosses: Van Augur, Yamakaji, Jaguar D. Saul, Dorry *Axe-Armed Mini-Bosses: Brogy, Killer *Rokushiki Mini-Bosses: Momonga, Very Good, Doberman, Morgan Cameos *Nefertari Vivi *Funkfreed *Iceburg *Emporio Ivankov *Sengoku *Silvers Rayleigh *Sentomaru (Post timeskip) *Zoro (Post timeskip) *Sanji (Post timeskip) *Zeff *Baratie Cooks *Kureha *Bulls *Hattori *Pandaman *Tamagon *Rob Lucci (Human form) *Spandam *Bartholomew Kuma *Portgas D. Rouge *Monkey D. Garp Locations *Orange Town *Baratie *Cocoyashi Village *Arlong Park *Drum Island *Alabasta *Grave of the Kings *Water 7 *Enies Lobby *Thousand Sunny *Sabaody Archipelago *Impel Down *Marineford Merchandise Aside from One Piece: Kaizoku Musou (MRSP: 8190 yen), there was a One Piece: Kaizoku Musou Treasure Box and a One Piece: Kaizoku Musou Gold Edition Bundle released. The Treasure Box contains the game itself, a guide book, a music CD with the game’s soundtrack, and collectible pins. There is also a serial code to download nine custom themes featuring individual members of the Straw Hats. The MRSP is 12390 yen.December 12th 2011, Treasure Box, picture of Luffy's theme included The Gold Edition bundle contains a golden 320 GB PS3 with Luffy and the Kaizoku Musou logo on it as well as a golden DualShock3 controller. The MRSP is 38,170 yen.December 15th 2011, Gold Edition, picture of exclusive theme featuring the nine crew members For the initial release of the game, 7-11 has sponsored a limited color figure release of Luffy from Super Styling Ambitious Might. Gallery Playable Characters Enemies Trivia *In the credits Kizaru's seiyuu, Unshou Ishizuka's name is mistranslated as Unshou Ishiduka. *The Straw Hats' Kimono DLC costumes (excluding Usopp, Franky, and Brook) are manga cover references to Chapter 310, Chapter 373, and Chapter 526. References External Links *Official Japanese site Navigation fr:One Piece: Pirate Warriors pl:One Piece: Pirate Warriors ru:One Piece: Pirate Warriors Category:Video Games